Relief
by Kikiza
Summary: This is a lovely story of a dark haired man and a sweet red head. Loving come easy to them.


**Notes: This is some hard core yaoi. Well could be worse but it is pretty nice. This is a birthday gift to my best friend/sister Cory. Happy Birthday love.**

* * *

Reno's long ponytail flowed as he laid around the park. It was getting dark. "God where is he. I can't wait around forever." Reno hissed to himself. He was awaiting Vincent. They hadn't been together in quite a long time and it was eating away at Reno's self control capacity.

This little love affair they have, had been going on for about two months. Reno and Vincent had been separated for a week now and Reno had gotten so used to being with Vincent all free hours of the night and now it was weird for him. Usually after work they would be so tired they would just crash in each others arms.

"Sorry…" Vincent said in his deep voice sneaking up on Reno. Reno let out a yelp of shock.

"Why do you have to sneak up on me!" He huffed still half terrified. It was quiet and Vincent did have this little ability to walk with his metal boots and still not make any noise. Not to mention Reno was a jumpy little monkey boy.

"I don't mean to. Are you ready to head back to the apartment?" Vincent asked still looking up at the moon. His white skin shined and made Reno drool a bit. Not most people could picture these two together but Rufus always said opposites attract. Reno figured that's why he and Tsung often had little phone calls full of smut.

"Yep!" Reno hopped up and dusted his pants off. Another thing that may be hard to imagine is Reno and Vincent walking together happily holding hands. Though it may be a rare sight to see Vincent extremely happy it was quite endearing for him because though he was too cool and modest too admit it, Reno and everyone knew he was just the most gorgeous person who was ever a TURK.

They always had the same room at the hotel where they sent their nights together room XIII on floor 2. A little pun between people in higher places.

Before they even had the door closed in the room Vincent's lips were on Reno's. This shocked Reno and his body melted into Vincent's arms. Vincent did change quite a lot when they are alone. He is still very quite but his body language changed to a way to please Reno.

Reno happily begins to undo the hooks and straps that seem to cover Vincent's entire wardrobe. As Reno strips Vincent, Vincent strips Reno. Soon, with much effort to get Vincent completely undress, they are naked and on the bed. Reno is laying on top on Vincent and kissing down his neck. Reno, being the more outgoing one, is always the one to give the pleasure before they got into it. So Reno happily in love kissed his way down Vincent's pale body. Each kiss made Vincent weak with pleasure to be back with his loved one.

As Reno lowered more and more, making sure to show love to every part of Vincent's torso, Vincent couldn't help bit run his bare hands through Reno's hair. He soon came upon the ponytail holder which he removed. Reno had odd hair in a way but Vincent found it uncontrollably sexy when Reno let it flow freely.

Reno did his job of kissing and licking Vincent until he felt like he could freely move his bare lower half now that was getting hard. Reno himself had become erect just touching his lover and it didn't help looking at Vincent's large manliness. But he couldn't control himself and down to bring it in. But before his mouth engulfed the head to begin Vincent said, "Stop!"

Reno sat up looking at Vincent who smiled. "Tonight it is my turn to spoil you." As his dark voice moved throughout the room it made Reno grin and he laid back with his leg spread. Vincent looked down and was obviously pleased to just be eyeing Reno's large part. Vincent thought back to his times with Cloud and Cloud was no match for Reno in size. Vincent dropped down from the bed and sat on his knees with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Reno smiled a bit his eyes half open. He swayed a bit obviously teasing Vincent, almost yelling _'come and get it' _which made Vincent almost lose control again.

"Reno. It's not nice to provoke me when I get like this. You should know better, you might get hurt." Vincent toyed at him. Reno grinned and gave a mocking thrust in the air which sent Vincent to Reno. Before Reno could think, Vincent's perfectly white teeth were moving slowly to tease Reno as his tongue licked and stroked around to make Reno completely hard. Vincent couldn't help but lose his cool out look as he moaned. Reno gave a little thrust to gag Vincent in the playful way, in the end only bringing Vincent to suck harder on his lover's penis.

"V-Vincent… Let me in you tonight…" Reno let out in a moan. Vincent pulled away, but before sitting up he lightly kissed and nibbled at Reno's tip. Vincent finally stood up and laid himself out on the bed, his naked torso against the soft clean hotel comforter.

"Yes… Inside me my love." Vincent whispered letting his all smooth façade disappear as he awaited penetration. Reno took his change and straddled Vincent on the bed. Reno thought to himself how beds to make for better sex area's then floors. Or alleyways for that matter, which they had once resorted to in the past.

Reno took in a deep breathe, as did Vincent and then without lube, Reno pushed into his partner and let out a little moan. "You ready for this?" Reno teased moving in and out a little to taunt him.

"Of- of course." Vincent said not actually sure. He knew that Reno had a tendency to over do it whenever he had the chance. But Vincent was happy to be in this position having his loves _very large manhood in his body._

_Reno smiled and began to put his whole being into thrusting. His breath hitched, and his heart rate increased. Vincent bit his lower lip. The feeling was pleasuring and intense to where he wanted to scream. Reno kept going and his body began to cover in sweat. He final hit a climax and he let it go inside Vincent . Vincent moaned so loud there was no doubt that every member that was in the hotel had to have heard it. _

_The both rested, Reno still in Vincent and laying on him. They both panted and Reno finally pulled out. He stood up and Vincent rolled over to see Reno completely satisfied. _

"_Sorry I came in you love~" Reno said still out of breathe. Vincent shook his head and extended his hand out motioning for Reno to come to him. _

"_It's fine. I liked it. You have a day at work tomorrow, so you should get some rest." Vincent said to Reno. Reno smiled and fell into Vincent's arms. _

"_Vincent~ You're so sexy I wanna do it again." Reno whispered and kissed his love good night._


End file.
